


撒野

by lesyeuxdenini



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdenini/pseuds/lesyeuxdenini
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 12





	撒野

【我一脚踏空，我就要飞起来了。】

*

“第五层医药室门口的转角没有监控，”女孩蹲在地上，用手去抠脚腕的一块血疤，宽大的黑白条纹装垂到脚背，抚过掀起的皮肤。“跟我去那里。”

栏杆那儿登登响了两声，Lisa没有回话，起身去接递过来的汤碗，手臂一拐却没能躲过故意落下来的警棍，皮肤上显出一条粉红色的印痕，颜色和酒吧里卖的蜜桃味鸡尾酒很相似。

狱警收回警棍，吹了声口哨算是道歉。蹲在角落的女孩咯咯地笑了。

珉了口根本称不上汤的液体，Lisa扣弄起碗边的缺口，这让她想起初中上地理课时课本上凹凸不平的世界地图。“你说他们怎么想的，”她又听见女孩说话，那声音嘶哑得不正常，大概是被捕进来时捅在喉咙附近那几刀造成的，这么想来没死已经算是幸运儿了。“关押同性恋的监狱居然是两个人一间？”

女孩走过来，悄声无息，如同夜间的猫咪行走在别墅外围的矮墙上，接着这只猫咪好似不在意冷落般又侧身挤进正在喝汤的人怀中。

一只黑猫。Lisa伸手环住她的腰，低头和她对视时下了定论。一只会给人带来厄运的黑猫。而怀中的黑猫摇摇尾巴，用闪着灵异光芒的眼睛抓住她，喵喵地说：

“给你三秒钟时间，你可以逃。”

Lisa甩掉了手中的碗，在瓷与铁碰撞交奏时牵制住对方的脖子，用虎牙去啃咬怀中人因为缺水而干裂惨白的嘴唇，血的味道很快裹住舌尖。

在第三次换气的中途，铁栏杆被粗鲁地推开，不久前感受到的皮肤与警棍相触产生的热辣辣之感再一次袭来，Lisa在黑压压的警服中看见面前的人被拽着同她的小身板来说实在太过宽大的衣服衣领，正往门外移动着。

而发丝凌乱的女孩眼睛一眨不眨地注视她，染上两人混合唾液的嘴角抽动了一下，发出了几个简短的音节。

“Jennie。”

*

“所以，她的名字叫Jennie？”

“对啊，她就是这么奇怪一个人，非得在这时候才讲自己的名字。”

*

再一次见到金珍妮是在周五下午三点至四点例行的透气时间。狱警们会一边用警棍敲打栏杆一边大声囔囔，赶猪似的把罪犯们堆在铁门前，然后手指从每个身着蓝白色服装的人头顶划过，唾液挥洒在被阳光照耀的空气中。

Lisa被人群推进空地时犹豫了一会要做什么，最终还是和大部分人一样选了个太阳晒不到的凉爽角落，坐在那儿看楼顶上在躺椅翘二郎腿的狱警吃塑料纸包着的汉堡喝混着融化冰块的可乐。

然后她看见了金珍妮。

金珍妮太显眼了，身边的人都身穿合身的蓝白条衣，只有她的囚服是黑白的，甚至宽松得像不懂事的孩童闯进了妈妈的衣柜偷来的衣服。

女孩伫立在空地中央，囚犯们推推搡搡地从她身旁路过，其中一个女孩趁着混乱在狱警看不到的地方长袖一伸，抚过了金珍妮臀部的位置。

Lisa几乎是下意识地想要撑起身体，眼看金珍妮连眼睛都不眨一下，顿了顿，最后只是调整了坐姿。

接着她看见那女孩的手钻进了金珍妮宽大的袖口内。

事情发生只有二十秒左右，Lisa尽收眼底。所以她也很确定金珍妮在身边人离开后回头望了她一眼才朝通向室内的大门走去。

预警们正在享用25摄氏度下的膨化食品，没有分太多的心思在总是喜欢说意义不明话语和挥舞拳头相互挑畔的囚犯身上。

Lisa跟在监狱中最恶劣的囚犯身后走到了五楼。

“给。”走到转角处，金珍妮突然转身往Lisa手中塞了什么。手指传来熟悉的黏腻感，她低头一看，印着汉堡王商标的塑料包装鼓鼓囊囊地摊在手上。

“那群肥猪每天都在吃这个，”金珍妮一边说一边拨开包装，露出了Lisa许久未见的两片厚面包，夹着番茄切片和生菜片，混着沾有芝士酱的不知牛还是猪的肉片。“搞得我也馋了。”

看对方毫无顾忌地张嘴就吃，在内心感慨面前人即便是吃汉堡也透着与众不同气质的Lisa发问道：“你这怎么搞来的？”

金珍妮咽下一口肉，抹掉嘴角的芝士酱，在Lisa的凝视下伸舌舔向白皙的指尖。

*

“她问我知不知道金智秀。”

*

“金智秀就是刚刚你看到的那个女孩。”金珍妮已经吃完了汉堡，慢条斯理地折叠起包装纸。“她什么东西都可以搞到，只要你想要。”

Lisa也终于吃了一口，跟她入狱前尝过的味道有些偏差。这么想来，她在心中大概算了算，自己入狱也有快三年了。

“你有钱？”“我可没那本事逃过身体检查，”金珍妮正把叠好了的塑料纸塞进医药室的门缝里，往Lisa的身边凑近了些，“再说了监狱里要钱也没用。”

“那你......”她从她松松垮垮的衣领望进去，入目的青紫交纵让她一时忘了下语。

金珍妮终于把塑料纸从缝隙里推了进去，这才抬起头来看向身边的人。“跟她上了几次床呗。”她又伸了个懒腰，抬手要给Lisa擦嘴角，Lisa偏头想躲却没逃过，“啊...其实不能说是上床，因为我们就是在这个地方做的。”

“但又不能说是做爱吧？毕竟是干净简单的交易关系。”

“我看她揩油你的时候你也挺自在的嘛。”Lisa也吃完也吃完了汉堡，闷闷不乐地学着她的动作。

“咦，你看见啦？”金珍妮眨眨眼，不以为意地笑起来，把手滑进她的掌心，同上次一样紧扣住她的手。“没办法，她给我带东西只能这样。”

Lisa想挣开手却做不到，看自己因为干各种苦力活而粗糙的手背皮肤上印出清晰的指痕，而扣在上面的指尖柔嫩光滑，细腻得不像一个囚犯的手指。

金珍妮不知何时已经离她很近，她能闻见藏在黑标条纹中的洗衣粉或是油腻青菜的味道，她头顶被太阳烘烤得热乎乎的气息，不同于一到夏天就汗流浃背的胖狱警们身上狐臭的女性体香。

她张了张嘴。“和我做。”

对方把脑袋靠在她的肩膀，像猫一样眯起眼睛，并不惊讶她会说出这句话。“你给我什么好处？”

“你想要什么我都能给你。”

“随便夸下海口是要付出代价的，”金珍妮拽住Lisa的领子迫使她把手臂撑在墙上将自己圈入怀，同时一手抓住衣服下摆一把掀开了身上的囚服。“但是这次就算了。”

“看在你手指这么长的份上。”

手指被送入对方体内的时候Lisa听见金珍妮说。

*

“我到现在还记得，当时那层楼的地板刚刚被拖过，整个走廊都散发着潮湿难闻的气息。Jennie裸着上半身，她的身体像极了我小时候曾在卢浮宫见过的雕像，我是一个胆大包天的游客，伸手将神从云层拽下，用自己的唇印上专属标记。”

*

无聊地把脚垂下床铺又收回，Lisa这么做了三四次，闭着眼睛开始倒数，默念到二的时候刺耳的哨声穿破了空气，她和所有铁门后的人一样直起身体准备去排队。

走到拐角处，她抬头看了眼墙上的钟表，晚间八点整。

其实在这间永远昏暗惨白的监狱中没有人可以分辨白天黑夜，只不过监狱中洗衣服向来都是在晚间进行的，Lisa才这么笃定此时是月亮的主场。

看守洗衣间门的狱警正坐在板凳上打瞌睡，Lisa把前几天和金珍妮做爱时穿的那件囚服塞进洗衣机，一抬头就看见两个男囚犯正在墙角吻得激烈。

她杵在那儿看了一会，直到那两人连裤子都要脱下来才穿过狱警要随着人流回去。

“就这么回去？”耳后吹来一阵热风。Lisa不回头也知道是谁：“不然还能去哪？”“跟我走。”

她们停了下来。在流动的人群中。

“你不想出去吗？”

奔跑在空无一人的走廊上，Lisa看着自己被握住的手腕，不管怎么想都觉得是金珍妮的声音下了蛊。

*

“你们就这样逃出来了？”

“怎么可能，傻子才会信她的话。”

“可是你信了。”

“我没信。她带着我，即便说是去摘星星，我也会跟她走。”

*

“这就是你说的‘出去’？”坐在阳台延伸出的倾斜铁皮上，Lisa双手绕膝，转头去看一直仰着脖子看星星的金珍妮。而罪魁祸首伸了个懒腰，身体一偏，整个人几乎要黏在对方身上。

她总是这样，永远一副没睡醒的样子，永远都像不谙世事的孩童。

Lisa低头看她脸颊挤压出的弧度，好像抹了润唇膏的粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，心中翻涌起来。她想知道和身边的女孩有关的事，今年几岁了，入狱前是做什么的，喜欢吃什么，会不会怕黑怕鬼，喜欢恐怖电影还是爱情电影，家里有没有养一只别人看了都喊丑她却喜欢得不得了的小狗，有没有......

于是她问了。

女孩果然还是那副风轻云淡的模样：“突然问这个做什么？”“不回答也可以。”

她听见金珍妮深吸了一口气。然后她换了舒服的姿势继续靠着她。

“我入狱三年了，今年24。进监狱前我在一个舞蹈兴趣班当舞蹈老师。会不会怕黑怕鬼不能告诉你。我喜欢迪士尼的电影。家里养了一只博美叫kuma，大家都说它长得像猴子。还有一只老狗kai在我父母家，我每周六过去都能看到它，然后全家溜着狗去公园散步，直到——”

“直到什么？”

“直到我父母把我送进监狱。”

两人都安静了下来。

“你出狱后想做什么？”金珍妮握住Lisa的手，抚摸在夜间的冷风下冰凉的手背。

“首先得出得去才行。”“假设一下。”“那我想开家汉堡店，你来我店里吃汉堡的话免费。”

说完Lisa自己就先笑了，金珍妮也跟着笑，用手夹住Lisa的脸颊，眉眼弯弯地送上两人相识后第一句称赞：“可爱的小孩。”

“你怎么知道我比你小？”“难道不是？”“是的，姐姐。”

Lisa弯起嘴角去亲金珍妮的脸颊。

*

“我知道你出狱后确实开了一家汉堡店。”

“是啊，和我丈夫一起。”

*

Lisa看着墙上的标记，蹲下身子捡了一块石块，在标记的末尾添了一杠。

她已经二十四天没有见过金珍妮。

就算是这个监狱的囚犯有上千上万，身着黑白条纹的金珍妮在人群中一站也是最显眼的，可即便Lisa在各种集体活动时间一个个望过去，也没有看见金珍妮的半点影子。她甚至还去找了金智秀，对方说啊你不知道吗她好像被狱警长带走挺久的了。

大概是出狱了吧，带着那两只狗，找到一个喜欢的女人，继续她的画家生涯。Lisa想要把墙上的二十四道杠抹掉，却迟迟下不了手。

“2205号。”铁门边传来呼唤声。

“在。”她收回手，朝声源走去。

*

“我想你一定看过《1984》。他们把我带进了类似101号房的地方，绑住我的手臂和大腿固定在一张床上，我的后脑勺也被什么东西固定住。床边有一个大机器。

Jennie也在那里。我们在同一间房，同一时刻进行拷讯。

他们会不断质问我喜欢男孩还是女孩，如果我说喜欢女孩，他们就会露出一种丑陋的怜悯嘴脸，然后动一下床边的机器，我感觉到我全身的骨头不断被撕扯，整个人要裂开一般。直到我哭喊起来，他们才让这种痛苦消失。

然后再一次问我喜欢男孩还是女孩。”

“最后你怎么说？”

“我坚持了三天，最后我说，我喜欢男孩，我以后会和男孩结婚。”

“Jennie呢？”

“她一句话也没说。”

“自始至终？”

“自始至终。”

*

出狱那天Lisa非常不习惯。

每天必须要吃的各种五颜六色的药片不见了，各种活动的时间不用固定，平常动不动就出言侮辱的狱警见她出来走动居然都微笑着打招呼。

三年不联系的父母得知了此消息后给她寄了一套新衣服，顺带着他们帮她找的相亲对象照片。她瞧了眼，原本想丢掉的手又停住了。对方的眼睛和金珍妮的很像。

她临走前去看了金珍妮。

女孩静静躺在自己牢房的地板上，眼睛闭着，看上去就好像一具死尸。Lisa蹲在铁门前，喊她姐姐。她没一点回应。

“姐姐，我要走了。”

“我会开一家汉堡店的，里面的肉绝对会比你上次给我吃的厚。”

“等你出狱了，我们再去看一次星星。”

“我会陪你看迪士尼的电影的，虽然我不是很喜欢。”

“姐姐，我真的走了。”

Lisa站起身，看见金珍妮的睫毛忽闪了一下，又静候了几秒，但对方依旧一动不动。于是她转身走了。

“Lisa啊。”她停下脚步，没有转身。

“百年好合，早生贵子。”

Lisa咬紧了后槽牙，离开的步伐越迈越大，最后飞奔起来。就像那晚狂奔至楼顶的她和金珍妮。

*

“你就这么跑着出了监狱？”

“不，我跑去了医药室，把放置药品的柜子全部推倒，然后跑到那个没有监控的拐角，把不知何时抢占了位置的杂物砸毁，最后跑回楼梯口的时候撞到了一个拎着水桶的保洁员，下楼梯的脚就这么踏空——说实话我那一瞬间以为我要飞起来了。”

“飞？”

“我不会飞。我最后摔了下去。只有Jennie会飞。”

“Jennie为什么会飞？”

“她是神，是天使，她当然会飞，不然她怎么回去。”

*

Lisa在出狱那天摔断了一条腿。

她被救护车送出狱，在医院里结结实实躺了两个月，拄根拐杖见了自己的相亲对象，双方父母火速敲定婚姻，很快她的无名指就戴上了亮闪闪的婚戒。

丈夫在她结婚后的第一个生日问她有什么愿望，她说想要开家汉堡店。

她丈夫笑着说别闹。笑起来的眼睛也像极了金珍妮。

她也哈哈大笑，说我没闹呀。

不开那家汉堡店，她怎么等到她呢。

后来她真的经营了家汉堡店，养了三只猫，时不时就带着猫到店里坐，店员唠嗑的时候都说老板好像在等谁。

可月亮落幕太阳升起，春季老去冬季肆意，店员走了一个又一个，店内装潢一遍又一遍翻新，曾经喵喵叫的奶猫都老得送去了宠物医院，Lisa也没等到那个可以来店里免费吃汉堡的女孩。

*

我收起笔记本电脑，站起身对着对面坐着轮椅的老太太鞠了个躬道：“谢谢您接受我这次采访。”

“没什么。”95岁高龄的Lalisa Manoban微笑着，脸上的皱纹堆起，将那双漂亮的笑眼隐藏其中。“倒是你，来这里要坐很久的车吧？”

“您的故事值得。”我背上包，正准备离开，门外却先传来了嘈杂声。

Lisa的丈夫拉开了门，门外站着一位年轻的小伙子。他环视了一圈，最后把目光落在坐轮椅的老人身上。“请问一下，Lalisa Manoban在这里吗？”

“我就是。”

男孩蹲下身子和老人平视，然后双手递上了一封信。信封已经有些泛黄，我站在老人身侧，看见上面清秀的字体。「赠 Lalisa Manoban」

老人颤抖了一下，用布满厚茧的手拆信。我收回了目光。

“我是Kim Jennie的儿子。老人家一个星期前去了，我整理遗物的时候翻到这封信，虽然母亲没有交代我要送给您，但我觉得我有必要这么做。”

我低头看老人，她低着头读信，我只看得见信纸上比其他地方颜色要深的点。

“你叫什么名字？”过了一会儿，Lisa突然开口问。

男孩笑了笑：“我姓金。”

*

“你的父亲也姓金？”

“我并非我母亲亲生。我的母亲终身未婚。”

*

我收拾好东西，对Lisa以及她的丈夫鞠了一躬表示感谢，又和金珍妮的儿子点头道别，带着沉睡于七十几年前的故事，坐上了回程的车。

司机是个喜欢聊天的中年男子，我闭目养神，时不时应上一两句。

“诶，那边草丛地里有两个小女生在玩。跑得挺欢嘛，撒野似的。”

我的眼皮跳了一下。

“哎呀，一个摔倒了，肯定摔疼了。”

“怎么老半天不见爬起来？不会摔出问题了吧？”

“另一个女生跑哪里去了？也不见过来扶一下。”

“师傅。”我出声道，“请专心开车。”

车一路往前开，开过了草丛地。

END.


End file.
